We are proposing a two-pronged series of studies on the rehabilitation problems of hemiplegics and allied neurologic conditions. Each program will involve a number of studies, or phases, which we will list by title. They are: 1. USING AN ASSESSMENT-THERAPY MODEL FOR EYE-HAND SKILLS - (a) collecting normative data on a proposed battery of eye-hand tasks; (b) obtaining base line measures from brain-damaged people; (c) explorations in remediation; (d) an experimental investigation of the effects of a neuro-psychological remediation program on eye-hand skills. 2. REMEDIATION FOR UNTREATED IMPAIRMENTS - Training in (a) reading, writing, calculation; (b) spatial organization and sensory awareness; (c) eye contact; (d) extended practice in visual scanning. Each of these sub-studies will be broken down further in independent sections.